


Heavy

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Sasusaku Month 2019 [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, POV Uchiha Sasuke, SasuSaku Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke move in together.For the Sasusaku Month day 13: Heavy





	Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> For the Sasusaku Month day 13: Heavy

Sakura’s boxes are heavy. Not only because she’s so much stronger than him, physically. Or because he only has on arm to lift her belongings into their new home.

Home…

Sasuke hasn’t had a home since he was a child. Since he has maybe seven or eight and the world seemed so much nicer, kinder, full of promise. 

The days he spent loving his mother, longing for his father’s love and appreciation and specially, running behind his older brother for just a second of his time seem so far away now. It feels as if these were the memories of another man. But they’re his.

And since then, he’s only had living spaces.

There was his bare apartment back in the day when his days were spent training and trying against hope, not to get attached to his teammates and teacher.

But he fell in love anyway.

He loved Kakashi’s paternal rudeness, the way he teased him, patted his head against his complains and taught him how to appreciate and take care of his loved ones. Kakashi was like a father to him and was not good.

He loved Naruto’s brotherly rivalry, the way they learnt and grew up together between fights against each other and against other enemies, the way Naruto never gave up on him even in his darkest moments. Naruto was like a brother to him and it was terrifying.

He loved Sakura, and he never quite understood that love. It was difficult for him to assimilate his love and care for her because he never could see her as a sister even when in his head she was family already.

He never wanted her to be hurt, always wanted her to be near and safe. But he was happy with her joy and silently celebrated her accomplishments. The only thing he knew was that everything about her made him loose his concentration and that near her, near his new family, his goal was further away with every day that passed.

So he left.

His living quarters with Orochimaru after he left Konoha, were always temporary. Just as he wanted them to be. He had all of his weapons with him and he only needed the scarcest of things in order to survive. 

It wasn’t difficult for him to detach himself from everyone in sound, therefore killing his master and destroying his patrimony was the easiest thing he’s done in his life.

After that, the woods and old houses he stayed in with Hebi, then Taka. Were barely even worth calling living spaces.

In all of those years wandering as an avenger, a loner warrior and as a criminal in search of penitence, he never accumulated many possessions.

Sakura on the other hand…

She had boxes upon boxes of memories she didn’t want to get rid of. 

She had an honestly insulting collection of Jackets and shirts that once belonged to Naruto. Apparently once a girl took a Jacket from a guy it was never to be returned.

Sasuke learnt that the hard way.

She also owns a ridiculous amount of makeup for someone who doesn’t even use lipstick. Sasuke remembers the days when she religiously applied cherry scented balm on her lips as a Genin, but now, not even that. She still has two whole boxes of mascaras, eyeshadows and skin care products that Ino and her other girlfriends gifted her.

She had boxes of photobooks and trinkets, she owned from her travels and so many house basics that they didn’t even need house warming gifts.

Not that it stopped their idiotic friends from asphyxiating them with gifts after the weeding and before the move.

Sasuke sighs as he carefully lowers the last box, the package is pretty, just a little smaller than the rest. This is the box that contains little dresses and baby bottles, their future and their connection.

This box is theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and Reviews are always welcome 💕


End file.
